The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to presentation of options for supplies and equipment for a video game character.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Video games often provide an interactive activity that can be interesting and challenging, and may allow game players to control game characters engaged in various simulated activities, including real-life activities that may otherwise be unavailable to the game player. Moreover, the game characters may utilize personal equipment not readily available in the real world to game players, allowing the game players simulated use of a variety of real world items.
Often times the equipment and supplies available for use by a game character may be varied and extensive. The opportunity to select equipment and supplies from a large number of possibilities may allow a game player to finely calibrate play of the video game to the game player's liking. Moreover, the success of the video game character in the video game may depend not only on game play skill of the game player, but also on how that video game character is equipped.
Unfortunately, the selection of equipment and supplies may itself detract from enjoyment of play of the video game, particularly when a game player is faced with a seemingly endless set of possibilities. In such circumstances, a game player may not wish to expend significant amounts of time perusing a catalog of available equipment and supplies, and the numerosity of options may itself make selection of particular desired equipment difficult. A lack of the proper equipment or tools, whether purposeful or through inadvertence, may make progress in a video game difficult, and perhaps decrease game player enjoyment of the video game.
In addition, during game play some equipment and supplies may perhaps be more suitable for use during some game conditions, and less suitable for use at other times. A game player may want to obtain or could make better use of different equipment or supplies at various time during game play. During game play, or between game play sessions, a game player may decide to change equipment, for strategic or tactical game play reasons, or merely based on a whim. Whether the game player obtains the different equipment or supplies during game play or during an intermission of game play, taking extensive time to peruse the available possibilities and select the best of the available numerous options may detract from time spent enjoying play of the game.